


Waterfowl of Unusual Size

by belford



Category: Donut County (Video Game), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belford/pseuds/belford
Summary: *quack*





	Waterfowl of Unusual Size

*quack*

mira MIRA you have to come into work

*quack*

you have to see this, you'll hate it!!

*quack quack*

remember last summer you were complaining about the honking man? And I delivered him a donut lol

*quack* asdf

dont even start, Mira, that hole business is all in the past. We have forgotten about it. you forgave me even though there was nothing to forgive.

*quack* er *quack*

the point is, now I have honks. Honks like you have never heard before. It is a symphony of honks, your honks from last year are completely destroyed.

*quack quack quack*

Stop quacking and listen. It's a goose. It's running around stealing all my stuff and honking

*quack*

I'd send you a photo but I never saved up enough for a tablet with a camera

*quack*

and you DESTROYED my QUADCOPTER. which had a camera. i don't hold it against you. I understand your point of view. the quadcopter is in the past as well.

sdfg *quack*

so it's your fault you can't see this goose, that's why you have to come to the New Donut Shop right away

*quack quack*

It stole my coffee mug. My only coffee mug. That still had coffee in it

*quack*

i know I cant drop it in a hole because I dont do that any more, holes are in the past, you dont ahve to tell me

*quack*

but now the goose is running around with someone's phone in its mouth. Beak. WHATEVER

*quack*

stop pushing the quack button MIRAaaA

*quack quack*

mira

*quack*

say something that isn't a quack

*quack* fghjkl

the goose is getting closer now OHNO

*quack quack*

wait

*quack*

is that your phone mira

...

*honk*


End file.
